


blind date

by fondtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blind Date, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondtyler/pseuds/fondtyler
Summary: tyler takes the term 'blind date' a little too literally.





	

tyler is lonely. 

he's fully aware of this, mainly because everyone he knows won't let him forget. it's always ‘have your found yourself a nice young man yet, or maybe a young lady?’ to which tyler sighs and replies with the same answer, ‘no, not yet’ (he only adds the ‘not yet’ so they believe that he's at least trying, even though he's not.)

tyler almost groans when his phone lights up with a call from his mother, he's 90% sure the topic of the conversation will be his non-existent love life. his assumption is proven to be correct when his mother says, “i set you up on a blind date.”

tyler actually does groan this time, much to his mother’s disappointment. “mom, how many times do i have to tell you that i'm completely capable of finding someone myself? besides, a blind date? i'm not ready for the responsibility of dating, let alone…you know…that.”

‘that’ happens to be the fact that tyler is not ready to take on a relationship with a blind man, hell, he's not ready for a relationship at all. tyler briefly ponders what makes his mother believe that he could handle a relationship like that. not that tyler had anything against blind people, don't get him wrong, but it seemed like too much for him, someone who's been single for two years now. 

“you're going on the date and that's final, tyler. it's with a nice young man named josh! i'm positive you two will get along great!” his mother says, cheerfully. tyler can hear the smile in her voice, which leads him to grumble out a small, “okay.”

“great! i'll text you the details! love you, tyler.” his mother sounds so happy that tyler almost wants to roll his eyes. he doesn't understand why he has to go on a date in order to satisfy his mom, but whatever floats her boat. 

“love you, too, bye.” and with that, tyler hangs up. he sighs and relaxes into his seat, he really wasn't looking forward to this. tyler wasn't antisocial, that's not it. it was the fact that he couldn't conversate to save his life, almost all conversations he was involved in ended in awkward silence. 

tyler felt his phone vibrate on his chest, it was his mom.

_I’m happy you're doing this, Tyler! You two will meet up at Chipotle at around 12 or 12:30 tomorrow! Love you :)_

tyler texted back an okay and set his phone back down. he wondered how john or josh or jason or whatever was going to get there, with being blind and all. will his date bring someone else along? to, like, guide him? will he have a dog? tyler actually smiles at the thought because, well, dogs.

“tyler joseph!” a voice tyler recognizes as mark’s calls out. mark and tyler have been friends for as long as he can remember. tyler, being the outcast he was in high school, was taken under mark's wing. ever since then the two have been best friends. so tyler isn't really surprised when he walks into his apartment unannounced.

“mark eshleman!” tyler replies, going over to hug his friend. “what's up, man?”

“not much, really, just thought i'd stop by. jenna went grocery shopping and i got bored at home, so i thought ‘why not visit my bff!’ and voila, here i am.” mark replied. “speaking of significant others and domestic relationships, how are things going with your Search For Love?” 

tyler laughs, rolling his eyes, “shut up, dude. my mom set up a blind date for me. a blind date. can you believe that? i'm not willing to even look for a partner on my own and my mom thinks setting me up on a blind date is a good idea?”

“it can't be that bad, joseph. i've been on a blind date before, they're actually kinda fun” mark smiles, tyler looks at him incredulously, “w-what? i- mark, what? how?”

“it's not that big of a deal man, it's a nice way to meet new people! they're usually nice, too. i'm sure whoever your mother set you up with will be great.” mark smiled. 

tyler is confused. isn't it tough going on a date with a blind person? like they can't even read the menu, they can't _see_. maybe tyler's just being shallow, he should give this thing a chance! he should be there to help those that are impaired. “yeah, man! i'm kinda getting pumped up now.” tyler replies with a smile. this couldn't be so bad. 

❁ ❁ ❁ 

tyler is almost positive he's going to crap his pants. it's 11:45 and he's on his way to chipotle now. he's wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt (it's only white because he turned it inside out. it had ‘sex’ imprinted in big letters on the other side, what else was he supposed to do?). it's sunny outside, and tyler is just now realizing he doesn't know what this guy looks like. 

tyler parks in front of chipotle, pulling out his phone. he sends a quick text to his mom. 

yo, what does this josh guy look like?

he gets a reply within seconds, almost rolling his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm. 

_He has green hair, a nose ring, and gauges in his ears. He's cute, if i do say so myself._

tyler furrows his eyebrows. green hair? how would josh even know what color he was dying his hair? tyler shrugs it off, he probably just did it for fun. tyler sighs and gets out of his car. 

then, he sees him. josh in all his beauty. he's wearing glasses, black skinny jeans like tyler, and a NASA shirt. damn, was he the most beautiful thing tyler has ever seen. tyler walks over to his date, flashing a smile. 

“hey, josh right? i'm tyler! my mom set us up on a blind date, yeah?” tyler says, watching a smile form on josh’s lips. even his teeth were perfect. 

“hey, man! how's it going?”

“quite alright, i was a bit apprehensive about this date at first, but after seeing you, a wave of relief has washed over me.” tyler says, smiling. but then he realizes it was a little insensitive of him to bring up the fact that he could see josh but josh couldn't see him, he frowns a bit, but josh just laughs. 

“well, i'm flattered, you're not so bad yourself. what do you say we go order?” josh smiles, and tyler thanks the heavens he didn't offend josh. (tyler's too worried he offended josh that he didn't seem to notice the compliment that josh threw his way, the compliment that would've revealed that josh wasn't actually blind like tyler thought.) 

“oh no no. you can just sit here-” tyler said helping josh to his seat, which confused josh greatly, “i'll go order for us, just tell me what you want.” 

“oh, um okay. just get me a burrito, put whatever you think would be good in it.” 

“gotcha.”

❁ ❁ ❁

tyler returns with the food only moments later. he sees josh just sitting there with a smile on his face, goodness he was so cute. 

“here you are, one delicious burrito, tyler joseph approved!” tyler says with a laugh, handing josh his burrito. josh giggles, too and takes it, slowly unwrapping it. 

“i feel like a total douche with these stupid glasses on.” josh says with a smile. tyler is taken aback, josh shouldn't be ashamed of himself, being blind isn't a bad thing, and it's not josh’s fault he had to live with that. 

“hey don't say that! you can't help it” tyler says softly. 

“you're right. but i still feel like a douche, i'll just take em off.” josh says. tyler braces himself, he feels bad. josh shouldn't feel like he's inadequate just because he- wait. josh is reaching for his soda, bringing it right up to his lips, he's grabbing a napkin. he's looking around. 

“it's such a beautiful da-”

“you're not blind?!” tyler says, albeit he already knows the answer. 

josh gives him a confused look. “why would i be blind?” and now josh is laughing at him, so much so that the corners of his eyes are crinkling and his eyes are mere slits. oh my goodness, tyler is such an idiot. 

“this- we’re on- this is a blind date. i just- i- am i missing something?” josh is full on laughing now. wheezing over with laughter. tyler would be angry if josh didn't look so adorable like that. the green haired man tries to calm himself, taking a sip of his drink. 

“dude.” he breathes, “it's called a blind date because we don't know what the other looks like. not because someone's blind” and the laughter starts up again, and tyler's cheeks are flushing a dark shade of red, because only he would do something like this. 

“oh my gosh” tyler grumbles, putting his head in his hands. it's funny, it really is, and soon tyler's laughing along with josh. “i'm so stupid, oh my gosh.”

“don't worry about it man,” josh says. “if it makes you feel any better, for the longest time i thought the book To Kill a Mockingbird was literally a guide on how to kill a mockingbird.” and now it's tyler's turn to laugh. the rest of the date goes something like this, both of them talking about stupid things they've done or believed. 

tyler decides he likes josh, and there will definitely be another date in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks sorry


End file.
